


She loves me ... She loves me not ...

by pettytears



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for BFDI (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gore, Murder, One Shot, Poison, Poisoning, Rejection, Shattering - Freeform, herbicide poison, that's the tea sis-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-Flower confesses her deep and passionate feelings she has for Ruby.Things don't go as planned. For anyone.\\I told you people I was gonna make more-
Relationships: Flower/Ruby, Flower/Ruby (BFB), Ruby/Flower, Ruby/Flower (BFB)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: The BFB Mass Disappearances





	She loves me ... She loves me not ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OliSteve).



It wasn't too early in the morning, but not midday either. Flower fidgeted with her petals at near 7:45 that morning, she asked Ruby to meet her nearby a small area that consisted of not too many trees. Not a breathing soul was nearby, then she heard it.

"Flower?" Someone asked, the voice hadn't come from far.

Flower looked up to see Ruby standing a couple of trees away from herself.

"Oh! Hey Ruby!" She greeted her, "I uh, I had something I wanted to uh, s-say to you," her voice fell a bit quieter as her sentience went on. Ruby nodded before Flower sighed deeply. "Ruby... I... I know I've been terrible in the past a-and nobody should ever have any reason to see me as an adequate person in any way, shape, or form ... B-but you did! You noticed me for who I was, I've never been spoken to before, I usually go to people first and they never actually like me in any way. I mean, Snowball I guess but .. y-you know.." Flower stated in a bit of a jumble.

Ruby giggled and nodded, "Yea."

"I guess what I want to say is ... is I love you Ruby, I appreciate the person you are and how you're funny and loving. You're amazing at everything you do and wouldn't hurt a living thing unless it deserved it, I ... I uh," Flower was redder than the eye of a passenger pigeon, "I.. just wanted to get that out.."

Ruby was shocked, she blinked in awe for a moment, "Flower .... I ... I.... I feel the same, but ... I'm so, so sorry.."

Flower's face paled, she was confused.

"The challenge, w-we can't. If one of us is eliminated it's gonna mess with the other person so bad... I just ..." Ruby paused.

Flower stared blankly, "Oh," she said monotony.

Ruby looked up at her, "Y-You're gonna be alright? ... Right?" she asked.

Flower turned around, facing the trees, "Yea," she replied in a flat tone.

Ruby walked away, but before she could get far, she felt a hand latch onto her wrist. Flower lifted Ruby and started walking, she held her like she was a doll.

"F-Flower, what are you doing?" Ruby cried, she couldn't see Flower's face at all. Flower was faced away, not even looking as to where she was going. Eventually they reached what seemed to be a larger tree that lead out of the small area and onto a sort of on-land-drop-off. Flower held Ruby over the edge, Ruby looked up at her confused. She could see the tears dripping for behind her petals. "F-Flower?" Ruby asked. Flower began to loosen her grip noticeably, "FL-FLOWE-" Ruby was dropped and shattered. Flower jumped down to where Ruby was broken, her legs landed painfully, but she didn't let it bother her. She fell to her knees and cried loudly. 

Pencil happened to be taking a stroll, she saw Flower crouch down by the remains of one of her alliance members, a friend. 

"Ruby!!?? F-Flower? What happened?" Pencil cried out as she ran up to the scene.

Pencil helped Flower off the ground, she looked broken. Devastated. A way she'd never seen Flower look before. Pencil knew what happened here. But she wasn't going to the her anger get the better of her.

Yet.

* * *

A few days had gone by, Woody had been impaled b Naily. Neither of the girls where affected by it really, they had other things to worry about. Of course they felt bad, but ... You know.

Pencil looked over at Flower, she wasn't crouched over and jaded like she usually was, today she was sitting up at least.

"Some tea?" Pencil suggested.

"S-Sure, Jasmine'll do," she replied.

Pencil smiled, "On it!" she answered happily.

Pencil made two teacups of Jasmine tea, but something caught her eye. 

Herbicide.

It was for the overgrowth of Lily of the Valley's in her backyard, but she had a better use for it now. Pencil was hesitant, _you're really about to do this... I mean Ruby was kinda harsh.._ she thought. Pencil sighed and grabbed the bottle, she poured it in with fury in her eyes.

Pencil walked out and handed Flower the teacup, "Thank you," Flower said politely. Pencil nodded and smiled.

Flower sipped the tea.

A couple seconds go by.

Again.

"H-Hey I.. I don't really feel all that well, I-I'm gonna go outside and get some sun.." Flower said.

"That's fine, maybe you've been in too long," Pencil suggested.

Flower nodded, "Yea.." Flower stood.

And dropped to the floor.


End file.
